The Monk and The Schoolgirl
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: COMPLETED A curious student goes down Kagome's well and finds love in feudal Japan. Pairings: MirokuXOC Please R & R joint fic with kawaii kelli-chan
1. Monoka

Big thanks to Kawaii Kelli-chan for helping me out with this. This little fic resulted from one of our humorous little conversation about how Miroku would react in modern times. Before anyone goes on the rant of Miroku belongs to Sango, this was BEFORE Sango came onto the scene. This was my first real Inuyasha fanfic.  
  
The Monk and the Schoolgirl  
  
Kagome had been in the Feudal ages for a while, when she had returned there was a new student at her school. All of the girls were talking about her.  
  
"They say her name is Monoka Tenou." Kagome's friend seemed to say. Monoka walked up to Kagome and her friends:  
  
"Hello, I am new here. Could I possibly hang out with you guys?"  
  
"Sure," Kagome replied. " By the way, what's your name? Monoka Tenou, right?"  
  
"Yes," Monoka said with energy in her voice.  
  
"You sure do have a lot of energy." Kagome said, staring at her a bit.  
  
"Sorry," Monoka said, feeling a drop of sweat go down the back of her head. " I'm really not hyper, just curious. Oh! How rude of me! What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Kagome." She said as she bowed politely. " It's nice to meet you, Monoka."  
  
Kagome and Monoka began to spend tie together and started to know each other. They soon became friends. Kagome would often make a strange disappearance from school. She seemed to be gone for weeks at a time. Monoka became suspicious as people started to make up a new illness that seemed to be differing every day.  
  
One day, as Monoka got off the bus, she saw Kagome. Kagome seemed to be on her way to the well once more. Monoka decided to follow Kagome and try and figure out what she was up to. Kagome made her way to the well and jumped in. Monoka was right on her tail and jumped in after her. She and Kagome had both been transported to the feudal ages. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
" Ah, Kagome, you finally returned." Miroku said as he greeted Kagome.  
  
" Hi, Miroku." Kagome replied.  
  
" Kagome!" Shippou said happily as he flew into Kagome's arms and gave her a big hug. " I am so happy to see you!"  
  
"Thanks Shippou.." Kagome said as she looked over at Inu-Yasha, who was sitting under a tree looking at her.  
  
" Inu-Yasha." Kagome said.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't answer her, he just continued to stare at Kagome, looking very serious.  
  
" You know your not supposed to bring anyone to the feudal ages with you!" Inu-Yasha scolded Kagome.  
  
"But I didn't!" Kagome yelled, trying to defend herself.  
  
"Then why is SHE here?" Inu-Yasha asked, pointing at Monoka, who was looking around, wondering what had happened and where she was.  
  
"What is this place?" Monoka seemed to ask herself.  
  
"What are you doing here!?!?!" Kagome yelled at Monoka, she seemed to go into a panic as she spoke.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same question!" Monoka demanded. " I was wondering why you haven't been at school lately. People kept saying you were sick and it was a different thing every day! I didn't believe them, so I followed you today, to see where you were going and I ended up in this weird place."  
  
Miroku seemed to be staring at Monoka, so she replied to him with a salutation. She preceded to ask Miroku his name.  
  
"My name is Miroku, and yours might be?" Miroku said slyly, never taking his eyes from Monoka.  
  
"Monoka Tenou.." Monoka said nervously, as Miroku inched his way up to her.  
  
"Oh no, here we go again!" Shippou said with his hand on his forehead. It was true, Miroku acted in that mannerism every time a beautiful girl came into his presence.  
  
" I have a serious question for you, and I would like you to answer it truthfully." Miroku told Monoka.  
  
"Yes?" Monoka asked, still nervous at the closeness of Miroku.  
  
"Would you, by any chance, like to bear my child? You are very attractive, you know." Miroku asked, gazing into Monoka's eyes.  
  
"Cut it out, Miroku!" Inu-Yasha said, " Can't you see you're scaring the poor girl! She'd never want to be with a perv like you!"  
  
" Um..." Monoka said, still nervous and just wanting Miroku to back away and give her space. " Um...Well...Maybe if we go out first.."  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha had a look of complete surprise. That was something they did not expect. Someone wanted to go out with the perverted monk?  
  
" She has NO idea of what she just said." Inu-Yasha warned, glancing at the monk, who seemed to be dancing around in glee.  
  
"Monoka," Kagome warned. " You must never tell anyone about the well and this era. "  
  
" Sure thing." Monoka said," But only if I get to see Miroku every once in a while. If we are going out, we'd have to see each other, right?"  
  
Miroku had a smile of perverted glee on his face, he was happy with the thought of him having a girlfriend. He was, no doubt, thinking of all of the dirty things he could do with her.  
  
" If you REALLY knew how Miroku was, you would've never asked that question at all." Inu-Yasha seemed to further say to Monoka.  
  
"What do you mean?" Monoka asked, seeing that there was nothing wrong with Miroku, at least in her eyes.  
  
"You'll see." Kagome replied.  
  
"Well, if you must be warned, there are certain rules a man must abide by, when going out with me." Monoka stated bluntly. As Monoka was talking, Miroku started to feel her up, only to receive a sharp smack in the face from Monoka.  
  
"Rule #1 : Don't put your hands where they don't belong." Kagome added to Monoka's specifications.  
  
The day dwindled on as everyone walked throughout feudal Japan. Miroku was walking a bit behind everyone with his arm around Monoka, being very close to her.  
  
"So, when do we get to be more affectionate?" Miroku asked.  
  
"When you tell me more about yourself." Monoka asked, with a slightly annoyed face.  
  
"Well.." Miroku started to tell her, then Inu-Yasha interbeamed.  
  
" I can tell you all about him!" Inu-Yasha preceeded to say, leaning in over Miroku's shoulder. " He's perverted, he steals things and most of all..OUCH!"  
  
Miroku had hit Inu-Yasha over the head with his staff.  
  
"Do you mind?" Miroku asked.  
  
" Mind?" Inu-Yasha questioned, seeming to be insulted by Miroku's statement. Inu-Yasha leans in very close to Miroku.  
  
"Excuse me, you ever going to tell your girlfriend your a big pervert?"  
  
"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her." Miroku whisphered. "Besides, she'll find out."  
  
"You'd better not cheat on her. She's Kagome's friend and she likes YOU of all the people in feudal Japan, though I have no idea why you perv!" Inu- Yasha whispered back, trying not to raise his voice.  
  
" I have done no wrong now, so why would I in the future?"  
  
" I'm just warning you, incase you start to get any of your perverted little ideas."  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
"What?"  
  
"People are staring at us."  
  
Miroku and Inu-Yasha look around and back quickly away from each other.  
  
"Well," Miroku says as he clears his throat, " Back to what I was trying to say. I am a monk and my name is Miroku. I am traveling with Kagome and Inu- Yasha to help them gather shards of the Shikkon no Tama and defeat a horrible demon named Naraku. I wear these prayer beads around my him because my family has an ancient curse, I have an uncontrollable wind tunnel in my hand and these prayer beads are the only thing stopping me from killing everything I touch."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Monoka exclaimed.  
  
"But don't worry," Mirkou insures as he puts his hand on Monoka's shoulder.  
  
" No." Monoka says as she picks up Miroku's hand with two fingers and lifts it slowly off of her shoulder and lays it back down to Miroku's side. " I don't think so. You'd better make sure those things never come off."  
  
"So now you will not even allow me to put my arms around you." Miroku said, looking a bit hurt with his hand over his face, almost like he was beginning to stress out. " I am so ashamed."  
  
"Oh Miroku," Monoka said, seeming to give in to his solemn look. " I didn't mean it like that." She said as she put her hand on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Miroku turns around and hugs Monoka. " We are truly meant to be mates."  
  
Miroku's hands begin an adventure down to Monoka's butt. Miroku almost reached his destination, when he heard Monoka say his name. Miroku's hand stops and slowly makes it's way back up her back.  
  
" Maybe we should go out on the town. You can show me what feudal Japan is like!" Monoka said happily.  
  
"Out on the town?" Miroku asked, looking confused.  
  
" This is feudal Japan." Kagome reminded Monoka. " There isn't much of a "town" here."  
  
" I have an idea! Monoka said, holding one of Miroku's arms. " We can go back to my time for a date. I mean, since you can go back and fourth from the well, I am sure you can bring people back from the feudal ages just as easily as your brought me here with you."  
  
" You think that's such a good idea.." Kagome trailed off. 


	2. Out of the Fuedal Ages and Into the Mode...

This is the second chapter, of a fic I made called the Monk and the Schoolgirl. I kinda wished someone would review it. For the Sango fans, this was BEFORE Miroku met Sango. That and Mokona and Miroku eventually forget about each other after she goes back to her own time. Just thought I'd clear things up. Hope this chappie isn't as bad as the last. I'm finally finishing this fic that I wrote oh so long ago when my writing sucked. Anyway, after all that if your still interested then it's here:  
  
The Monk and the Schoolgirl Part II  
  
"Oh, come on!" Monoka begged, pulling Miroku's arm.  
  
Miroku blushed slightly, for once a woman asked him out on a date instead of refusing or giving him a sharp slap to the face. He decided to save his perverse ways for later, and enjoy a good thing while he had it.  
  
"Please Kagome?"  
  
"Well,......ok...But I'm only doing this to get you off of my back." Kagome told the curious young schoolgirl.  
  
"Hooray! Let's go!" Monoka squealed in delight.  
  
"This is going to be a long day." Kagome said with her hand on her head.  
  
Kagome, Inu Yasha, Monoka and Miroku go back through the well. They surfaced at Kagome's family shrine. Monoka was thrilled to be back home.  
  
"You sure seem excited to be ba-"  
  
Miroku was caught off guard as the hyperactive Monoka drug him off once more by the arm. Their first stop was the bustling city, Miroku looked around at the many people and stores that adorned the streets of modern day Japan. Monoka insisted on showing Miroku around, and Miroku, whom didn't know what he was doing agreed, then Miroku stopped for a minuet.  
  
"What's wrong Miroku?" Monoka asked.  
  
"You must kiss me before I go." Miroku said, smiling at the peppy teen.  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome shouted, warning Monoka not to fall into such a perverted joke.  
  
"It never fails does it?" Inu Yasha said to himself, "As soon as he gets a girl friend, he takes advantage of her."  
  
"I see, you no longer desire to be with me." Miroku said, looking rather pouty. He turned to go, but Monoka was one step ahead of him, he ran into her kiss. Miroku closed his eyes and put his arms around Monoka, and she returns the action as well.  
  
Miroku began to let his hands do the talking. Monoka remarked that Miroku was a good kisser. Miroku told her thank you.  
  
"Um..Miroku." Monoka said with a look of disease on her face.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know you like me, but do you have to rub my butt when you talk?"  
  
"Well...I-"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Can't say you didn't deserve that one." Kagome remarked. "You did get a fair warning."  
  
Monoka suggested that they all go to the mall. She took Miroku into the Ladies Section of the mall and picked up a T-shirt. She asks Miroku how he likes it on her. Miroku had other ideas, he held up a suggestive piece of lingerie and told her that he thought that that article of clothing much better accented her true beauty.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"He never learns." Inu Yasha said.  
  
After a hectic day of shopping, Mokona sat on a bench. Beside Miroku sat a very unattractive, overweight man who smelled rather badly.  
  
Miroku approached the bench, which was occupied by both Mokona and the smelly, sweaty man.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Miroku thought as he stood there.  
  
Miroku perplexed as he seemed to get an idea. He approached Mokona and sat sideways on her lap.  
  
"What are you doing, Miroku?" She asked the perverse monk.  
  
"That man smells putrid. I'd much rather sit with you." Miroku insisted.  
  
"This looks kinda funky, don't you think?" Mokona questioned. "Isn't the girl supposed to sit on the man's lap, not the other way around."  
  
the thoughts were swirling around in Mokona's head of all the perverted ideas that could come across Miroku's head. She decided to just let Miroku have his way, as long as he wasn't being perverted about it. She began to squirm and wriggle.  
  
"Um, why are you squirming?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Your butt is bony!" Monoka said.  
  
"You're feeling on my butt? So you DO like me, don't you? You simply can't keep your hands off me." Miroku replied.  
  
"One of my hands is on the bench and the other is in your lap." Mokona replied.  
  
"Well, would you like to?" Miroku asked slyly. Mokona pushes him violently from her lap.  
  
"You're such a perv!" Mokona yelled.  
  
That's the end of chapter 2. One more chapter left. 


	3. Sad Goodbyes

Well, here we go....the last chapter...Sure wish someone would review this for me T_T ...dunno if I'll write anymore fics after this one, well about Inuyasha that is...Now Yu-Gi-Oh on the other hand, is quite a different story.  
  
THE MONK AND THE SCHOOLGIRL, PART III  
  
"But you do beleive me?" Miroku asked.  
  
Monoka wasn't quite sure about the response to that one...She replied with an answer that shook with a maybe.  
  
"I think we should engage.." Before Miroku could finish the sentence, he received a smack from Monoka.  
  
"All I was going to say was engage in a pleasurable and fun activity.."  
  
"Like SEX!?!?!"  
  
"NO! Though I could if you'd like, since you suggested it." Miroku told her slyly, seeking a positive answer.  
  
"I did not such thing!" Monoka yelled at Miroku, almost blushing. " That's what I thought you were going to say!"  
  
"He'd rather just stand behind you and feel on your ass." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome walked up to them.  
  
The day drug on and Miroku and Monoka enjoyed themselves for that one day in Modern Day Japan. They did all kinds of things, as well as see the sights. Monoka had to explain things to Miroku since the modern ages were different then the feudal ones.  
  
Soon, the day grew to an end and it was time for Miroku and Monoka to part. Monoka had to say good-bye, and Inuyasha and Miroku had to go back to their own time.  
  
It was time to say farewells among the group. Monoka and Miroku held hands; gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
"Thank you for showing me around, Monoka." Miroku thanked her.  
  
Monoka hugged Miroku tightly. "I'll miss you, Miroku.."  
  
Miroku hugged her back, and needless to say, even in the most serious situation, the wandering of hands commenced. This time Monoka didn't seem to mind. she knew it would be the last time he was going to be the last time he was perverted. Their lips locked together, in a passionate embrace.  
  
Miroku told her good-bye and that she was the first person he had ever loved.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find another one." Inuyasha muttered to himself. Thus, Inuyasha got beaten with Miroku's staff.  
  
"Now isn't the time, Inuyasha." Miroku mused as Inuyasha was being impaled by the staff.  
  
"Good-bye, Monoka. I trust you to keep this a secret." Inuyasha told her.  
  
"I will." Monoka promised with a sad smile and tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Sorry...." Monoka sniffed. "I-I-I...H-have...to go.."  
  
She turned and took off running, not wanting to see Miroku leave, it would only make her sorrow heighten. She ran, leaving behind the one true love of her life, a remnant of the ancient past. How she wished she could live in the feudal ages! Then she would've had a chance with Miroku, but no more..He was gone now and she had to move on, but now with the tears from the future that helped heal her torn heart from the past.  
  
Well, there's the end. I hope someone liked it. I don't have very many reviews on this fic T_T sad to say. *Sigh* If anyone who reviews this can, please get someone else to review it 


End file.
